<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superhero High by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566095">Superhero High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive'>wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is eager to start his freshman year at Superhero High and learn to hone his powers, but a mysterious group of unregistered heroes called the Seven are challenging what it means to be a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca di Angelo &amp; Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo &amp; Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo &amp; Nico di Angelo &amp; Hazel Levesque, Hades &amp; Hazel Levesque, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo &amp; Hades, Nico di Angelo &amp; Hazel Levesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Superhero High. A boarding school for teenage ‘supers’ in training. Yes, it's a very uncreative name, but other names just sounded even more cringeworthy. (And Sky High was already used in that Disney movie, so the author did not want to be responsible for any copyright junk.) So, we have SHS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olympia is the land where everything happens. The Supers Command Center (or SCC, as many had taken to calling it) is at the capital, Olympus, and run by the Olympian Hero League. The Olympian Hero League is a group of the twelve most powerful supers, and together they help govern the great land, and keep it safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But back to SHS. Today was the first day, and students were either extremely excited, or really upset. It really depended on how each student viewed school. Most freshmen were excited to learn how to use their powers, while a lot of the seniors just wanted out so they could start their crime-fighting careers. That, or they just wanted out of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico di Angelo was among the freshmen, along with his adopted sister, Hazel Levesque. Their dad was Pluto, an ex-member of the Olympian League. Ex-member, because he had his own business in Underworld county to deal with, but nevermind that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their first day, and Nico really couldn't wait much longer. He, like most pure and half-blood supers, already knew what his powers were. He could command shadows, which he thought was pretty wicked. Hazel was mortal-blooded, meaning both her parents were mortals. Sometimes a super would be born at random, with no family history of powers whatsoever. It was possible, but highly unlikely. Hazel was one of those rarities, which made her all the more special to Nico. She hadn't found out what her powers were, until one day she accidentally bent a spoon at her foster home. His dad found her soon after, and the rest was history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His biological sister, Bianca, was a sophomore this year. Her powers were pretty cool. She could bend light into almost anything she wanted; swords, knives, bows, arrows. She could even weave it into her hair. Her powers were pretty much the opposite of Nico’s, he supposed. Maybe they could be one of those superhero duos where their powers were either complete opposites, or exactly the same. He heard there was a pair of siblings at SHS who had fire and ice powers, and a set of twins who could grow grape vines and other assorted plants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting back to the story at hand, Nico was waking up grudgingly from a night of peaceful slumber. Then he remembered what day it was. He sprang out of bed and stretched before he went to his closet. Usually mostly black filled it, with a few greys and blues in the mix. Maybe his superpowers had affected his sense of style, but he couldn't really tell. But his closet was pretty much empty since a lot of his clothes were stuffed in his suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had decided on his signature black skull tee-shirt, with black skinny jeans (not that they were all that skinny looking on him; he was practically a skeleton), and his black Converse. They were the only pair of shoes he owned, besides a pair of combat boots, which he’d already packed, so there wasn't really much of a choice in the footwear department. He didn't even attempt to brush his dark hair, since it never really worked anyway. The tangled mess he was stuck with would have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trotted down the stairs to find his parents and sisters sitting at the table already. He was always the last one awake and down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Nico,” his stepmom Persephone said. He went over to her to let her kiss him good morning, then he took his seat next to Bianca. Pouring himself some Frosted Flakes, Nico couldn't help but think about the year ahead ahead of him. How awesome would it be to go to a school just for potential superheroes? Pretty awesome, that’s how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was thinking this, Hazel was voicing her excitement. “Oh my gosh! I can’t wait! It’s going to be so much fun!” She was bouncing up and down in her seat, but no one minded. Nico nodded his agreement enthusiastically, a rare grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, guys,” Bianca chided. She smiled at them despite trying to look annoyed. “Chill. It’s just like any other boarding school.” She paused before adding as an afterthought, “With a few extra things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bianca, they have the right to be excited,” their dad pointed out. “I remember my first day at SHS. Vesta and I were very excited about going there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, something on the news caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Seven have struck again, catching a team of bank robbers at Olympus City Bank yesterday,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the news reporter said. Security camera footage popped up in the corner showing seven figures in costume taking down the robbers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The vigilantes surrounded the criminals and were able to return the stolen money. While I’m sure we all appreciate this, the team of supers were not able to finish the job without casualties. Luckily, no civilians were harmed, but two of the robbers, Mike Lawrence and Bart Wilson, lost their lives. They were criminals, but that’s not the kind of justice they deserved. The Hero League and OPD urges citizens to report sightings of any of the vigilantes. They call themselves Skybolt, Animalio, Katoptris, Grey Owl, Whirlpool, Heat Wave, and Silver Strike. If you have any information, please call the number below. Lisa Walters, S12 News.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The news cut to a commercial break as Nico’s dad slammed a hand on the table, and Persephone scolded him for making the table shake. “Those kids are gonna get what’s coming to them,” he muttered. Nico noticed Bianca clench her jaw, but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dad picked up his plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and bagel crumbs and placed it in the sink. “I have to head off to work now. Have fun, and don't blow anything up on the first day.” He kissed Persephone goodbye and hugged his sisters, giving them both a kiss on the forehead. Hazel started tearing up a little, but she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He came to Nico, who hugged him goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Dad,” Nico said into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, son.” They let go and their dad waved one last time before walking out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think they are?” Hazel asked as the front door closed. “The Seven, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Nico said, “but I’d sure love to meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, they’re dangerous,” Bianca interjected, always the annoying voice of reason that kept you from doing anything fun. “You shouldn’t get involved with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” He was cut off when Persephone declared that they had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico and his sisters got up from the table and put their plates in the sink. Nico shouldered his backpack and grabbed his suitcase. Bianca did the same with her white paint-splattered messenger bag and suitcase, and Hazel was about to as well when Persephone offered to take her suitcase for her. They walked out to the car and tossed the suitcases in the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call shotgun!” Bianca called, darting to the passenger side door and hopping in. Hazel climbed into the backseat with Nico, their backpacks between them. Nico pulled out his phone and headphones and put his playlist on shuffle, planning on taking a nap on the way. For some reason he found it easier to fall asleep to his weird mix of rock-indie-emo-metal bullshit than legitimate relaxing songs. He stared out the window and started to drift off just as a Fall Out Boy song began to play.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>these are just snippets i had written because i never ended up continuing this! this is becoming a trend with my old works huh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>okay here's what i had all the superhero names and powers as:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy/Whirlpool - control of water/ice+can turn into mist to transport himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth/Grey Owl - invisibility/telekinesis/teleportation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason/Skybolt - can fly and control the winds/weather</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia/Voltega - can control electricity/the weather</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper/Katoptris - compulsion/persuasion+can kick some serious ass with a dagger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank/Animalium - shapeshifter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel/Metallia - can control metal and jewels</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo/Heat Wave - fire power, baby!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna/Virtrutia - create force fields/energy fields that can be used as weapons+can share her strength</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico/Night Fury - controls shadows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca/Silver Strike - bends light </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel/the Prophet - gets visions of the future</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover/Panpipe - talks to animals and can call on them with pan pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolls - heat (Connor/Cinder)/freeze (Travis/Iceberg) breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will/Solar Flare - healing and sun powers+super hearing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke/Velocity - super speed+flight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoё/Arrow Arc - enhanced archery and a magical bow+enhanced agility</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Silver Strike smiled and said, “You'll make a fine hero one day, Nico di Angelo,” before turning and running off down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico watched her go, wondering idly how she knew his name.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nico bent down and hesitantly lifted the mask off of Silver Strike’s face. He had to know who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask dropped from his fingers as he took a step back, inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because there, splayed in the rubble and surrounded by a pool of blood, lay Bianca di Angelo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>